


Or Should I Call Her Ava?

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara realizes that someone keeps changing Ava's contact name in Gideon's computer system.





	Or Should I Call Her Ava?

1\. “Captain, Ava is outside.”

“Oh!” Sara says. She looks in the mirror quickly and runs to greet her.

“Hi!” Ava says.

“Hello,” Sara says. She’s out of breath, but it’s not from running.

“I think your AI is tolerating me now,” Ava says. “She’s calling me by my first name.”

“Yeah, it’s a big step up.”

“What was it she used to call me? ‘Bitch’?”

“Really big step up,” Sara says. “How did you know about that, anyway?”

Ava tilts her head a little and shakes it back and forth. “Time Bureau secrets, I guess.”

“What did you want to talk for?”

“Uh, I just want you to know how it’s going with the Bureau. No change, I guess.”

"Okay. Thank you for keeping me in the loop."

Ava walks back through to the Time Bureau, and Sara smiles after her.

2\. “Captain, there’s a call from ‘Hotcakes’ coming through,” Gideon announces.

“Who the hell is Hotcakes?” Sara asks. 

“Shall I put her on?”

“Sure,” Sara says, waving her hand. 

A hologram of Ava appears. 

“Agent Hotc-uh, Sharpe. Ava. Hi,” Sara says.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Ava says. Sara can see her humor.

“Uh, no. I’m glad to see you,” Sara says.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Hotcakes?” Gideon says.

“Gideon!” Sara yelps. “That’s not her name!”

“According to my database, last edited fifteen hours ago by Mister Rory, this woman is entered in as Miss Hotcakes.”

Sara sighs. “I’ll deal with Mick later. Anyway, Ava, what can I do for you?”

“Uh, I was just checking in,” Ava says. She smiles at Sara and pushes her hair back. 

“Okay,” Sara says. She’s a little disappointed. “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” Ava says. “I’d love to.”

3\. “Captain, we’ve got Hot Blonde on the line.”

“What? Who?”

“That’s her contact name.”

“Okay. Put her on.”

Sara smiles at Ava on the screen. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Ava smiles. “I think we’re making some progress.”

"I'm glad to hear that!" 

"Yeah. I'm not sure yet, but I'm hopeful."

4\. “A meeting has been placed on your calendar by Gayvie Avie.”

“What?”

“Your schedule has been updated to include a meeting on Tuesday at ten o’clock at the Bureau headquarters-”

“Alright. I get it.”

5\. “Captain, I’ve got a voicemail from ‘PussySmasher69’.”

“What?” 

“I’ll play it.”

Sara puts her hand over her mouth when she hears Ava’s voice. She doesn’t even hear what Ava is saying.

“Can you play it again?”

6\. “Ava!” Sara says. “So I wanted to meet you outside of the ship, because there’s a situation you should be aware of.”

“Yeah?”

“It seems like someone, or multiple people, have been editing your contact information to change your name.”

“Like ‘Miss Hotcakes?” Ava says.

“They’ve gotten worse. I can’t tell who it is. Gideon says that at least one of the hacks were Mick, but he swears he didn’t do it, and I don’t think he knows how.”

“Hmm. Do you know what it currently is?”

“Uh, it might still be on ‘Sara’s Booty Caller.”

Ava looks at Sara. She looks serious. 

“I know who’s changing it.”

“Yeah? Who?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes!”

“I’ll just say that the Bureau locked all of the agents’ information. There’s no way to change it without having direct access to the system.”

“Gideon?” Sara says. “I can’t believe she’d do this!”

“Tell her it’s okay. It’s better than calling me a bitch.”

7\. 

“Gideon, I need you to access the Bureau agent database again.”

“They’ve tried to lock me out, but I think I can get back in with your permission,” Gideon says. Sara sees the screen flash. 

“Alright. What do you need me to do?”

“Change Ava’s name to ‘Ava’ and then a few heart emojis.”

The text changes, and Sara smiles.


End file.
